The Fuck Box
The Fuck Box (sometimes referred to as The Fuck Bucket) is the infinitely expanding dimension utilized by Dumplin/Popo and his family. It is a place outside of the other universes, it is described as infinite, it has places that are far more chaotic version of the Dead Zone. On the other hand there are some places that seem rather enjoyable (such as having only good games like Golden Axe and pizza, also a lot of hands that offer massages ended up in the Fuck Box) to those they allow, such as when the TFS crew had an enjoyable time in the Fuck Box when placed in there by Dumplin. It seems to be a prison as it's uses are to give their foes a fate worse than death. Fuck Box Geoff, Bryce, Blue Popo, and a pizza delivery guy seem to be the few permanent residents of the Fuck Box. It is unknown if Dumplin created the Fuck Box or if it has always existed, this is put in question with his family using the same ability. Each user of the Fuck Box has shown a different way to channel the Fuck Box, and every user must keep a connection to the Fuck Box to utilize it. History After the Namek Saga, Garlic Jr. attempted to usurp Kami's Lookout, only to be confronted by Mr. Popo. Initially mistaking the Fuck Box for the Black Water Mist, Garlic Jr. is suddenly pulled into the dimension, leaving him to suffer for all eternity. Users of the Fuck Box *Dumplin - The original user and inventor of the Fuck Box also known as the Fuck Box Combo, and so far the only one to use the Fuck Box to its fullest potential. Dumplin channels the Fuck Box using a several hit combo, which they then are promptly trapped in. Dumplin keeps his connection of the Fuck Box in one of the many hearts on his clothes. *Puddin - Puddin has been said to have access to the Fuck Box, but has yet to show this ability so her mastery of it is questionable. It is currently unknown where Puddin keeps her connection to the Fuck Box (possibly at the center of her heart-shaped holes on her stomach). *Future Frogurt - Future Frogurt was able to access it from being taught by their grandfather Dumplin since genes seem to have skipped a generation. Frogurt is skilled with this as the first time he used it, they defeated Slug and Tullece easily before Trunks arrived (who didn't contribute much). *Towa - Towa has been shown to use the Fuck Box after being married to Dumplin. She has displayed high skill in her use of the Fuck Box, being able to entangle both Trunks and Puddin in it, but still not strong enough to be protected against outside blasts. She channels the Fuck Box using her staff, and she keeps her connection of the Fuck Box in the tip of her staff. She is also known to transport herself to the Fuck Box to disappear out of a battle and reappear somewhere else. *Mira - He has been shown using his body to use this power on one occasion to escape the Fuck Box, he was taught this by Fuck Box Geoff by utilizing his newly found Demon powers. How he channels the Fuck Box is unknown, however his connection is kept in his core, thus siphoning energy from the Fuck Box. *Fuu - Fuu doesn't technically appear to show access to The Fuck Box but it's implied that he can via his use of time rifts. *Mr. Popo - As the older version of Dumplin, Mr. Popo possesses the ability to use the Fuck Box. He channels the Fuck Box in many ways, but has only been seen using a black mist which pulled Garlic Jr. and his men into the Fuck Box. His connection to the Fuck Box is kept in the blue gem in Mr. Popo's turban. He'll send anyone inside if they try to challenge the Pecking Order. Trivia *Spudz and Flanny are the only members of Dumplin's family that don't "seem" to have a known definitive way to access the Fuck Box. *The Fuck Box is so well known that Dumplin created the church for it so on special days his believers would have a place to gather, and so his non-believers/doubters/detractors will get converted to it. **Dumplin will baptise everyone, in the name of Fuck, the Box, and the Holy Dump. Category:Moves Category:Techniques Category:Locations Category:Team Four Star Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal Beings Category:DragonBall Z Abridged